Um trash será sempre um trash
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Harry e Draco em uma paródia pra lá de fail e que consegue deixar quatro ripadores no limite da paciência.


_**Um trash será sempre um trash**_

**Indicação da Baks** **(Baby: Ta aí uma adepta da tortura. Papai do céu não gosta disso, tá?) {Becca: Olha quem fala ¬¬}**

**Título Original:** Um Malfoy Será Sempre um Malfoy

**Link: **.net/s/4734469/1/bUm_b_bMalfoy_b_bsera_b_bsempre_b_bum_b_bMalfoy_b

**Autora**: Alisevv

**Classificação:** K

**Casais**: Draco/Harry? **(Baby: Se nem você sabe, imagine eu.) {Becca: Vai ver a criatura acha que a gente é parente da Profª Trelawney.} (Lavi: Lá vou eu ripar Pinhão...)(Baby: Ah, senhor, Pinhão me persegue! D: ) [Alcott: Pinhão? Tenho medo D:]{Becca: Bons tempos em que eu apenas**_**comia**_**pinhão.}**

**Gênero:** Humor/Parodia. **(Baby: Paródia nossa, né amor?) {Becca: Vocês já notaram que de em 20 paródias, pelo menos 17 são uma merda?}**

Disclacimer: **{Becca: No meu tempo era Disclaimer, mas tudo bem.} (Lavi: Né por nada não, mas acho que você errou, sabe?)(Baby: Você está fazendo isso errado!) [Alcott: Parece doce *-*]**Vocês sabem o que eu já sei, **{Becca: Nossa, xonei com esse começo de frase –n.}** **(Lavi: Oooii?) [Alcott: Sei um pouco mais -q "disclaimer"]** nem Harry nem Draco me pertencem **{Becca: Graças ao bom Salazar!}**, são da senhora Rowling **{Becca: Bah, nem chamou a mulher de velha –q.}**.**(Baby: E aposto que ela não deixou que você torturasse os personagens dela! Vou contar pra sua mãe) **Não ganho nada com isso, quer dizer, ganho... diversão. **(Lavi: E a gente ganha tortura) [Alcott: Ora, eu ganho risos] {Becca: Essa aí é a versão feminina do Voldemort, se diverte torturando as pessoas ¬¬}.**

Nota da autora: Esta historia como diria minha amiguinha Aura, pertence ao mundo de "E algum dia a felicidade... {**Becca: "... desapareceu quando essa autora resolveu escrever a fic..."}**" **(Lavi: Tipo o mundo dos contos de fadas?)** Os que tiverem lido saberão que nesta fic, Harry e namorado de Severus**(Lavi: Snarry de novo? Pô, outro trauma não! *ignorando o que falta na frase*)(Baby: Snarry? NÃO, NÃO, TORTURA DEMAIS PRA MIM! D: *ignorando também pra não dar mais ataque*){Becca: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Snarry, não! E cadê a porra do acento?}** e Draco de Remus, **(Lavi: Da onde tiraram esse casal?) {Becca: Do inferno, só pode!} (Baby: Não, ignorem o que eu disse no meu último comentário. ISSO É TORTURA DEMAIS PRA MIM! D: ){Becca: 2 na Baby! Alguém me mate e me livre dessa dor!}** mas esta fic é um pouco.. diferente? **(Lavi: Um pouco, criatura? Um pouco?) [Alcott: Tenho medo² D:]** Leiam e descubram. **(Lavi: Como se eu tivesse escolha)(Baby: Eu até tenho, sabe, mas a Lavi não vai me deixar em paz.) [Alcott: Eu tinha, mas escolheram esta fanfic, bora °¬°] {Becca: Não digo nada só pra não apanhar.}**

Nota da tradutora: Resolvi traduzir essa fic, a autora gentilmente me cedeu a autorização de tradução espero que gostem. (**Lavi: E ainda por cima é tradução!)(Baby: Pô, fanfic ruim não se traduz!) {Becca: Pro inferno com a ... CENSURADO... que traduziu isso aqui!}**

Resumo: Nosso loiro preferido **(Lavi vai chamar a Baby) (Baby veio correndo, mas desanimou ao lembrar que é trash. Tentou fugir, mas Lavi a segurou.)** está mais uma vez numa enrascada. Será que um Malfoy se sai bem de toas **(Lavi: Faltou letra!) {Becca vai buscar o d que faltou e aproveita pra fugir}**as situações? Entrem e leiam. **(Lavi: "Entrem"? Onde, posso saber?)(Baby: Posso até dizer, mas não é aconselhável.) {Becca: É incrível como nossas mentes maliciosas trabalham junto, Baby. *risada maléfica*.} [Alcott: Tenho medo³ D:](Baby: Menino medroso. e-e #apanha.)**

Beta: É claro, só podia ser a Gika Black **{Becca: *Lança Crucio's na beta* Nunca ouse mencionar esse sobrenome novamente! Você não é digna disso!}** que, como sempre, fez um ótimo trabalho. **(Lavi: Só quero ver o ótimo trabalho ¬¬)(Baby: Bom trabalho? TEM CERTEZA?)[Alcott: Tem beta um trash desses? DD:] {Becca abri a primeira garrafa de Firewhisky}**

Um Malfoy será sempre um Malfoy **(Lavi: E um Potter será sempre um Potter. Um Weasley será sempre um Weasley e por aí vai...)(Baby: Tu errou, Lavi. Um Potter será sempre um idiota, um Weasley será sempre um pobretão e por aí vai... #fail.) [Alcott: E trash, sempre trash 8DD] {Becca: O que eu posso dizer? Roubaram minhas piadas!}**

- Este é o Ministério da Magia da Ucrânia? **(Lavi: Ucrânia? Não tinha outro país, não?)(Baby: Onde é a Ucrânia mesmo? *dormiu nas primeiras aulas de geografia*) {Becca: Acho que fica na Europa *coça a cabeça.* Mas não importa. Quando em trashs, geografia não existe.} [Alcott: Essa ela tirou de quando estava no troninho, nindz]** – Draco perguntou enquanto ele e Harry saiam de um miserável edifício indo parar numa rua mais miserável ainda, que conectava com o mundo Trouxa (**Lavi: O que conectava quem ao mundo trouxa?)–**Com razão meu padrinho não pode encontrá-lo e teve que voltar andando até a Escócia.**(Lavi: Beleza! Primeiro parágrafo e eu tô boiando!)(Baby: Seu padrinho? Tipo, quem? JK não especificou nada disso!) {Becca: A inteligência rara aí ta falando do tio Sev. Desde quando o SEVERUS é PADRINHO do DRACO?}**

Harry soltou uma gargalhada. **(Baby: Imaginei uma pessoa com uma faixa escrito "Gargalhada" e presa ao Harry. O.o) [Alcott: Soltou feitiço Baby, o feitiço](Baby: Ah sim, faz todo o sentido. Q) {Becca: Imaginei o Harry passeando com um peixe boi chamado Gargalhada e que ele soltou o bicho dentro de um lago. O_o}**

- Severus não voltou caminhando... quer dizer, quase**(Lavi: E como foi que ele voltou? No teu colo, Potter?)(Baby: Cara, ninguém mais lembra de que bruxos aparatam! Eu acho que a mediocridade do ministério não afeta a magia de um bruxo.) {Becca: Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando sugeri essa porra de fic?}** – os dois jovens riram **(Lavi: Esses dois estão muito amigos pro meu gosto){Becca: Ai, que saudade dos meus Drarrys.}(Baby: SOMOS AMIGOS, AMIGOS DO PEITO... #levatiro.)[Alcott: "Quero meu jogo de volta, Potter". "Só depois que eu zerar u-u", tá '-'](Baby: Me ri com o Alcott. Q)** – E quanto ao Ministério, lembra que esta zona foi fortemente invadida por Voldemort e os magos se viram obrigados a se esconder bem. E depois de sua queda, os Comensais que escaparam continuaram infundindo terror **(Lavi: Isso não era pra ser uma pergunta? Cadê a beta?) (Baby: Sei lá, se fosse uma confirmação teria um ponto final ali.)[Alcott: Dúvida cruel e-e"] {Becca: Desculpa, pessoal. É que eu levei a beta para a minha Sala da Tortura por ela difamar o sobrenome do meu Sirius. ò.ó}**

- É verdade – o loiro concordou, antes de perguntar – Então. **(Lavi: Uma vírgula ficaria melhor aqui, em minha opinião, é claro) (Baby: Nossa opinião não vale, Lavi. A Beta fez um ótimo trabalho, lembra?)[Alcott: A tradutora também, super] {Becca: Acho que não ensinam gramática nas escolas delas.}**Aonde a gente vai? **{Becca: Pro inferno!}**

- Eu tenho o endereço que Severus me deixou **(Lavi: E a morcega das masmorras entregou o GPS ao príncipe purpurinado!) {Becca: Eu não disse que eles iam pro inferno? Acho que meus poderes de clarividência estão se desenvolvendo -q}** – Harry comentou puxando uma folha do bolso da roupa trouxa que usava, com a idéia **{Becca: Faz o seguinte, lidinha, enfia esse acento nos olhos e vê se escreve direito!} (Lavi: O acento de ideia foi banido) (Baby: Um ótimo trabalho, não me canso de lembrar disso.)[Alcott: Focus on Riping -q]** de passar despercebido – A vila está a duas horas daqui, então não nos resta outra alternativa que buscar um transporte Trouxa. **(Lavi: Pra que colocar "trouxa" com letra maiúscula? E o "outra" ali é desnecessário!)(Baby: Trouxa é o nome do amigo imaginário do Harry. Shiu, Lavi, não mexa com a infantilidade do Potter. u_u) {Becca cai da cadeira de tanto rir} [Alcott: APARATAÇÃO]**

- Nesse caso – Draco apontou começando a caminhar – **{Becca: VÍRGULA e letra MINÚSCULA!}**Andemos! **(Baby: Não imaginava o Draco andando se pode aparatar, mas de bowie. Quem sou eu pra dizer algo? A bêbada ali do canto? *correndo pra buscar firewhisky*) {Becca abri a décima garrafa de Firewhisky.} [Alcott: Tabão, ande ao lado do Potter...em que universo estamos mesmo?](Baby: Na Gabslândia. Dorgas. #Alcottentende.)**

Começaram a andar com muita dificuldade em direção a estrada. O caminho, de terra **(Baby: Se ali teve uma vírgula, aqui também deve ter. e.ê Beta mal paga é assim.)** estava repleto de buracos e tinha chovido recentemente, fazendo com que o terreno fosse convertido num lamaçal. **(Lavi: E daí? As bibas não podem sujar as roupichas, é isso?) {Becca: Lavi, querida, não se esqueça de que estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, sim?} (Baby: Os sapatos do Draco são de couro de dragão, custam uma fortuna! Os do Harry, é a sobra do Duda.)[Alcott: Ah sim, Voldemort também andou duas horas a pé no lamaçal para chegar a Hogwarts; APARATAÇÃO2]**

- Diabo! – Draco exclamou, **(Lavi: Olha a boca, moleque!) (Baby: Não precisa chamar! Ele está do teu lado.) {Becca morre com a Baby.}** enquanto olhava para seus pés furioso (**Lavi: Os pés dele estão furiosos? Ou melhor, só um pé, né? Cadê a vírgula?){Becca: No cú da beta} {Becca [2]: O pé do Draco tá tão sujo que criou vida própria =O}(Baby: Adoro nossa cultura. Saci Pererê. 8D)[Alcott: Exorcisem o pé 8DD]** – Estas são minhas botas novas, foi Remus quem me deu no nosso aniversario. **(Lavi: Sério, quem consegue ver Draco e Remus juntos? QUEM?) (Baby: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... *entra em coma*)[Alcott: É viado mermo] {Becca: Meu consolo é que, pelo menos, não falaram do Sirius.}**

- Eu te avisei – Harry disse divertido **(Lavi: "e sequestrando o ponto final")**– Lembra que te aconselhei que colocasse uma roupa mais cômoda, mas você é mais teimoso que uma mula**. (Lavi: E você não é nenhum pouco teimoso, né, Potter?) (Baby: MULA É O TEU FALECIDO PAI. Ò.Ó) {Becca: Não fala assim, Baby. O James não tem culpa de ter um filho burro.}**

- Quem você está chamando de mula? **(Lavi: O Draco não nega ser loiro! #apanha da Baby#)(Baby: A Lavi tá pedindo pra morrer, ultimamente. e.ê') {Becca: Lembre-se, meninas, a culpa é do autor, não do personagem.}** – Draco replicou cada vez mais aborrecido – Sou um Malfoy e um Malfoy não... **[Alcott: Não anda com o Potter, mas em que mundo estamos 8D] {Becca: No mundo sombrio e retardado, bem no fundo da mente perturbada da autora.}**

- Sai ao mundo sem estar menos que perfeito, já sei **(Lavi: O ponto final afundou no lamaçal?)(Baby: Bem provável.)[Alcott: É, os pavões tem de estar limpos também] {Becca: não diga isso, Alcott! Assim você aciona o meu modo pervertido e, acredite, não vai dar em boa coisa.}**– seu amigo cortou o falatório.**(Lavi: Amigo? Certeza?)(Baby: Draco não se mistura com ralés como o Potter. Hunf.) {Becca: Querida, nenhum de nós se mistura com ralés como o Potter. Sirius is the only exception u_u}**

- Além do mais, você não disse que viríamos a... – olhou ao se redor com desdém –... ao fim do mundo.**(Lavi: Eu acho que já li essa fic antes... O.o) (Baby: Não, ma chérie, ainda não é 2012.)[Alcott: Esqueceram disto quando estavam na Ucrânia.]**

- A verdade é que Severus também não me falou muito desse lugar **(Lavi: Qual é o problema dos pontos finais? Cadê a beta?[2]) {Becca: Eu já disse, criatura! Levei ela pra minha Sala da Tortura!}**– Harry disse contrariado, antes de acrescentar um pouco mais animado – Olha lá está **à (Lavi: Crase? Fora!)(Baby: Crase, sua filha bastarda, já pra casa! ò-ó Q)**estrada, vamos depressa.

oooooo **(Lavi: Ooooiiii?)(Baby: Oooooooolá? Q)[Alcott: Tentativa primitiva de comunicação, só pode.] {Becca: Ah, também pode ser aquela baleia do Procurando Nemo, que estava tentando se comunicar #fail.}**

- Maldição, maldição, maldição! **(Baby: Meu amor, não faz isso. Avada no Potter, aparata aqui em casa! Simples!)** – Draco se queixava caminhando de um lado a outro na beira da estrada que, como não,**{Becca: Que raios essa porra de "como não" faz aqui?}** também era de terra, ou melhor, de barro. **(Lavi: Eu não sei se chamo o Draco de bicha, de fresco, de Barbie...)(Baby: Eu não sei quebro os dentes da Lavi, ou se torturo, ou se faço os dois...)[Alcott: Limpe suas botas dadas pelo Lupino (imagino a troco de que) na cara do Potter 8D](Baby: Imagine não. 8D)**

- Calma Draco **(Lavi: Cadê a vírgula e o ponto final? Cadê a beta?[3])(Baby: A beta foi tirar férias na Ucrânia, talvez esteja se divertindo mais do que a gente, que tá nesse inferno de fanfic.) {Becca: ¬¬ Ás vezes eu me pergunto se alguém realmente escuta o que eu digo.}** – Harry aconselhou – Com tanto ir e vir você está estragando suas botas. (**Lavi: Cale a boca, Cicatriz!) {Becca: Ninguém quer saber sua opinião, Grifo estúpido!} (Baby: E o Potter, bicha super antenada em Paris, super entende das botas do Draco. QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA, POTTER? PERDEU O AMOR PELA VIDA, DESGRAÇADO? Q)**

- Minhas botas estão um nojo **(Lavi: Não comento mais a falta dos pontos finais)(Baby: Estão todos lá na ONG se divertindo, Lavi. Quer ir buscá-los? 8D) {Becca: Eu vou! *sai correndo, tentando fugir da fic, mas é arrastada de volta pela Lavi e pela Baby.*}** – o outro quase gritou – Não sei como vou dizer isso para Remus. **(Lavi: Er... Com a boca?) (Baby: Um berrador super é eficiente pra acabar um namoro, darlin. Só dica.)[Alcott: É, lama mancha botas] {Becca: Eu me pergunto é onde foi parar a interrogação da frase.}** E para o cúmulo estamos a mais de meia hora aqui parados e não passou nem uma misera carroça. **(Lavi: Draco, faça-me um favor, vai dar chilique na tua mansão, vai!)(Baby: Misera. Nova deusa grega, Alcott. Poxa, eu tenho dois RPG pra cuidar e perdendo meu tempo aqui. e_e)[Baby [2]: Vem dar chilique aqui em casa, Draco! *-*][Alcott: Deusa das carroças em estradas barrentas que sujam botas de Malfoys dadas por lupinos 8D](Baby: Oxe, vai ser mais famosa que Atena e Hera juntas! 8D)**

- Nota-se que não é uma via de muito transito **(Baby: O acento também perdeu a paciência e foi pra festa. QUE DIABO EU TO FAZENDO AQUI AINDA?) {Becca: Eu também gostaria de saber o que ainda fazemos aqui.}**, a gente só tem que ter paciência – o moreno respondeu – E pelas botas não se preocupe, um feitiço de limpeza e pronto. (**Lavi: Potter, o Capitão Óbvio!) (Baby: Feitiço? Que feitiço, seu bruxo de araque? Nem aparatar você sabe, maldito!)[Alcott: A própria fanfic se contradiz e-e"] {Becca: Sou só eu, ou mais alguém aqui tá ficando com sono?}**

Draco olhou para ele com incredulidade**.[Alcott: Se joga Draco, assim a população do mundo não sobe.] {Becca: "Nossa, como eu não tinha me lembrado disso? Talvez meus cabelos loiros me impeçam de pensar com coerência."}**

- Quero te lembrar que um Malfoy só usa coisas de primeiríssima qualidade. (**Lavi: Ui, a mona só usa grife!) (Baby: Diferente do Potter, que não deve nem saber o que significa "qualidade".) [Alcott: Baby, manta ranhenta de Dobby já presta pra cueca.] {Becca: Se o Potter não fosse um Grifo estúpido, talvez, muito talvez, eu sentiria pena dele}** Eu sinto muito por Remus, mas quando a gente voltar a Hogwarts (**Lavi: Espera, eles ainda estão em Hogwarts?)(Baby: Quê? Hogwarts ainda? Estão manchando o nome de minha escola! e-e)[Alcott: Repetiram por não saber aparatar] {Becca: Tsc tsc. Que feio, Draco! Repetindo o ano! Eu até esperava isso do Potter, mas você... Que decepção.}** essas botas irão direto para o lixo e... Olha! Lá vem um carro! **(Lavi: E você sabe o que é um carro, meu loiro?) {Becca: Da onde o Draco sabe o que é um carro?} (Baby: Não foi o diabo do Potter que falou isso? Ço.o)** – e sem dizer mais nada se aproximou da beira da estrada e começou a sinalizar para o veiculo que se aproximava. **(Lavi imagina Draco no meio de uma estrada de barro, todo desarrumado e pedindo carona. *um minuto* Lavi tem um ataque de riso)(Baby rouba o carro do pai e vai pra essa estrada dar carona pro Draco e empurrar o Potter de um penhasco.)[Alcott: -passacomotrememcimadoDraco (tenteentenderBaby)](Baby: Eu entendi. Você também tá pedindo pra morrer, véi. e-e) {Becca se afasta com medo da Baby}**

O carro um Ford Anglia **(Lavi: Tem que especificar o modelo?)** de cor azul, **(Baby: É o carro dos Weasley, carai. Pensei que ele tivesse detonado na Floresta Proibida.) {Becca: Daí aparece o Sr. Weasley, dá carona pros dois e acaba com o nosso sofrimento. 8D} [Alcott: Deusa Misera agindo, tá tirando?](Baby: Não mexam com a Deusa. u_u)** foi se aproximando e quando estava perto de Draco, acelerou. Para sua má sorte, o loiro estava parado bem perto de um charco de lama, que salpicou direto em seu corpo. **(Lavi: *morrendo de rir* Se ferrou, Malfoy!) {Becca *morrendo de rir*: Pena que não pegou no Potter também.} (Baby: Água quente, aqui tem. 8D #morre.)[Alcott: Quanta criatividade! O Ford parou de dar carona pras aranhas para vir dar um banho no Draco, bela retaliação, Weasleys.]**

Harry ria sem controle vendo como Draco voltava banhado de lama da cabeça aos pés. (**Lavi: Lindooo! XD) {Becca: Cheduçaun! Uuuu!} (Baby: Nova moda, banho de lama, Harry está por fora. Q #defende o Draco até os últimos dias#)** O único vestígio de humanidade nele eram seus olhos cinza que brilhavam furiosos. (**Lavi: Ui, a mona tá brava!)(Baby: Últimos traços de humanidade? Tipo, alguém sugou a alma dele ou coisa parecida? ô.o)[Alcott: O resto era lama, sabes?](Baby: Lama tira a humanidade das pessoas agora? *corre pra tirar o priminho da lama*) {Becca: Sendo assim eu sou um monstro do pântano. Já tomei banho de lama várias vezes.}**

- Isso te parece engraçado? **(Lavi: E como!) {Becca: To me matando de rir.} (Baby: Não muito, ainda não ri com a fanfic.) {Becca: Estraga prazeres ¬¬}** – perguntou enquanto tirava sua varinha e se lançava um feitiço de limpeza.**[Alcott: Mas a bota, tadinha, toda suja]** – Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, poderia afirmar que esse artefato do demônio era conduzido pelo Weasel **(Lavi: Ponto final fugiu)(Baby: Só por que o carro era dele?****IMAGINE (all the people... (8))[Alcott: Killing Draco Malfoy~ (8)] {Becca: And Harry Potter (8)}**

Seu comentário causou mais risadas, antes de Harry olhar a estrada de novo. **(Lavi: Afinal, o Potter não é cego) (Baby: Claro que é, arranca e pisa os óculos dele pra você ver! Q)[Alcott: Ele dá uma de Velma .Q] {Becca: Se não fosse pela burrice do Potter, ele e Velma seriam gêmeos #fail}**

- Olha ai **(Lavi: O que doeu, Potter? E cadê a vírgula?)** vem uma caminhonete. Vamos fazer sinais. **(Lavi: Linguagem de sinais?)(Baby: NÃO DISSE QUE ELE ERA CEGO? #morre.)[Alcott: CEGOS FALAM #acho] {Becca: Bem, até hoje eu não conheci nenhum cego mudo, mas tudo bem.} (Baby: TÁ, EU NOTEI O ABSURDO NO MEU COMENTÁRIO. NÃO LIGUEM, EU FUI NA ONDA. -)** Desta vez tiveram mais sorte e a caminhonete parou do lado deles. O motorista, um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, que sorriu e os convidou a subir. **(Lavi: Ih, já vi que isso não vai dar certo)(Baby: Pedofilia, cata o Harry, Draco, aparata! 8D)[Alcott: Ele tentará tirar a pureza deles no meio da aparatação, quando tá apertado mermo -q](Baby: Noooooojo.) {Becca: Noooooojo²}**

Como se tratava de uma caminhonete de carga, não tinha assentos traseiros, por isso ambos ficaram ao lado do motorista, primeiro Draco e depois Harry. O loiro viu que o sorriso do motorista aumentava e isso, sem saber por que, não agradou Draco em nada.. **(Lavi: Qual é a da reticência incompleta? E, Draco, se eu fosse você, saía agora desse caminhão) (Baby: Não sei se o sorriso foi a única coisa que aumentava, mas Draco, por via das dúvidas, sai daí.)[Alcott: Que isso, Malfoys não olham para baixo] {Becca: Na verdade, eles erguem tanto a cabeça, que parece que deram mal jeito no pescoço.}**

- Oi **{Becca: Tchau! Q} (Lavi: Vírgula!) (Baby: Tudo bom? Q)[Alcott: Perdi a espinha, e você?](Baby: Snape-mamãe levou meu cérebro, não tenho mais nada a perder.)** rapazes, meu nome é Tom **(Baby: "...Riddle, vim aqui pra matá-lo, Potter." #fail) {Becca: "... O dono do Caldeirão Furado. Querem sopa de ervilha?"}** – disse estendendo sua mão**[Alcott: Não sei dessa mão de camionete aí não q]** – Pra onde vão? **(Lavi: Pro mesmo lugar onde a beta está!)(Baby: Pro lugar que o bom senso dessa autora está!)[Alcott: Perguntar se a tradutora não tem mais o que fazer.] {Becca: Pra Sala da Tortura da Becca.}**

- Para Batravia. **(Lavi: Oi?)(Baby: Batavo? O leite fermentado? PORQUE ESSE DIABO DE PAÍS NÃO EXISTE, SUA ATORMENTADA.) {Becca: Esse treco me lembra Batávia. #VideGoogle.}**

- Que coincidência, eu também vou para lá, assim posso levar vocês até seu destino e bom para mim que vou dirigir em ótima companhia. **(Lavi: Daqui a pouco está tendo o estupro de certo loiro e de certo moreno...) (Baby: Ah, meu Merlin, tire-me dessa. D:)[Alcott: Como tudo começou mesmo?](Baby: Não teve um começo. Nosso lema é: Não tente entender a mente trash! Q) {Becca: Uma vez eu tentei e quase entrei em coma alcoólico.}**

Aos garotos também não gostaram do tom que **(Lavi: "Com que" ficaria melhor, não?) {Becca: Com certeza, muito mais bonito.}**o homem tinha pronunciado a última palavra, mas ninguém disse nada.**(Lavi: Idiotas, não reclamem depois que forem estuprados ¬¬)[Alcott: APARATAÇÃO3](Baby: O ALCOTT ME ENTENDE.) {Becca: Daqui a pouco EU que vou estuprar essa autora do caralho. ¬¬}**

Estavam viajando há quinze minutos e Draco levava o mesmo tempo amaldiçoando mentalmente. **(Lavi: Draco, sossega!)(Baby: Darlin', não foi essa educação que Narcissa te deu! Q) {Becca: Tadinha da Narcissa, todo o trabalho dela foi desperdiçado a partir do sexto livro.}** Com quem não quer nada, **(Lavi: Faltou um "o" ali, sabe? Cadê a beta? [4]) {Becca lança Crucio's na Lavi.}** cada vez que podia Tom roçava com sua mão a coxa do loiro. **(Lavi está tendo outra crise de riso) {Becca ri junto com a Lavi.} (Baby está decidindo que feitiço lançar nesse trouxa desgraçado. e-e)[Alcott: APARATAÇÃO4]** Draco tinha se afastado o máximo possível, mas a essas alturas **(Lavi: Alturas? Tem mais de uma?)**Harry estava literalmente estampado contra a porta da caminhonete e estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, então quando o motorista fez um movimento mais atrevido, se aproximando perigosamente da virilha, o já cheio copo de Draco Malfoy derramou **(Lavi: E o que tinha no copo afogou o ponto final, né? Mas não tiro a razão do Malfoy. Nessas horas, tem mais é que se defender. u.ú)(Baby: Aham, lança a Avada, Draquin' TEM MEDO DE AZKABAN NÃO, LEGÍTIMA DEFESA. Q) {Becca: Preocupa não, Draquito. Eu mando esse aí pra Sala da Tortura e ta feito.} [Alcott: Esse derramou quando ele tocou a virilha ficou bão não -QQQ]**

- Você tinha que lançar uma maldição? **(Lavi: Preferia ver seu "amigo" sendo estuprado, Potter?)(Baby: Avada? Obedeceu-me, mon amour? *-*) {Becca: Baby arrasando no French. u_u}** – Harry grunhiu enquanto atravessavam um campo de pasto**.[Alcott: Pode se alimentar agora, Draco] {Becca cai da cadeira de tanto rir ²}**

- Ele estava me molestando – Draco replicou furioso.

- Mas um "Desmauis"? – Você esqueceu que ele estava dirigindo? **(Lavi: Larga de ser chato, Potter!) (Baby: Desmauis? REALLY? FUCK.)[Alcott: Feitiço trouxa 8DD] {Becca: Um feitiço trouxa, usado por um trouxa para atingir outro trouxa. Que filosofia linda. Q}**

- Tocou em mim – repetiu como se isso explicasse tudo – Além do mais não foi grande coisa.

- Não foi grande coisa? Nós batemos numa árvore! A caminhonete ficou destruída! **(Lavi: E o Kiko, Santo Potter?)(Baby: Potter havia a-m-a-d-o a caminhonete. VOLTA E PEGA PRA VOCÊ. Q)[Alcott: Será que o que ele amou foi a caminhonete?] {Becca: O Potty tava xonadinho pelo Tom, que eu sei! Q} (Baby: Ele adorou ficar imprensado contra o vidro!)**

- Mas não houve feridos e o "Obliviate" resolverá tudo. **(Lavi: Resolverá? Ainda não usaram o feitiço?)(Baby: Repito: Que feitiço? Esses bruxos de merda nessa fanfic nem sabem feitiço algum! ELES NÃO APARATAM. E-E E já devem ter mais de dezessete, nem me venha com o lance do Ministério. *lixa as unhas*)[Alcott: Eles também foram para a Ucrânia de motoquinha :3] {Becca: Amigos, entendam que a burrice ao extremo é algo difícil de curar. Eles nem devem conseguir pronunciar a palavra "aparatação."}**

- Mas perdemos nossa carona e ainda por cima a gente tem que desviar por esse pasto, para que ninguém nos relacione com o acidente. **(Lavi: Claro, o Santo Potter, herói do mundo bruxo, não poderia estar relacionado com nada que fosse errado, né? Potter, vá pra *********! *estressada*)(Baby: Cedric vai morrer. ç_ç Ced, não entra no labirinto. #mudou-totalmente-o-assunto#)[Alcott: #SBT](Baby: E bem vindos ao programa: Alcott explica! Q) {Becca: Parece que só o Alcott tem a capacidade de entender o que se passa pela cabeça da Baby. Q}**

- E o que mais você queria que eu fizesse? Que deixasse ele continuar me tocando?

- Claro! Isso iria permitir que a gente chegasse até Batravia **(Lavi: Primeiro, cadê o ponto final? Segundo, Potter está revelando seu lado sádico! Que lindo! -n)(Baby: Ele quer conhecer meu lado sádico, isso sim. e-e)[Alcott: Ele quer é aprender, isto sim q]** **{Becca: Ele quer ir pra Sala da Tortura, isso sim!}** – Harry replicou caminhando apressado na frente de Draco.

- Pois você que deveria ter ficado no meu lugar.

- Ah não, eu já tenho Sev e sou fiel! – Harry exclamou. **{Becca foi vomitar.} (Lavi: Eu juro, não consigo imaginar Snarry!) (Baby: Não consigo imaginar Snarry. Muito menos Dramus. _ ) [Alcott: Eu sabia que você era gay como seu pai, Potter u-u](Baby: Isso tá claro desde o primeiro livro.) {Becca: É como eu sempre digo, viadagem é hereditária.}**

- E eu tenho a Remus e... maldição! – Draco disse começando a mancar**.[Alcott: A Remus, tá.](Baby: E ele tem a maldição também. BIGAMIA, AMO. -N) {Becca: Bigamia super sedução –n.}**

- E agora o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou voltando para olhar seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava distinguir o ponto distante que se aproximava velozmente.

- O salto da minha bota quebrou e... **(Lavi está tendo outro acesso de riso) (Lavi [2]: A mona quebrou o salto! Como é que ela vai chegar até o bofe agora?)(Baby: TORTURA, VOLDEMORT. MATA O POTTER. Q #nem-tá-ligando-pra-fanfic#)[Alcott: Mano que bixisse e-e"] {Becca: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A BOTA DA CRIANÇA ERA DE SALTO! *se afoga no Lago Negro*}**

- Corre! – o moreno cortou dando meia volta e começando a correr até a árvore mais próxima, a qual estava muito longe para seu gosto – Corre **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** Draco! **[Alcott: Desista, Lavi -q] {Becca: Alcott tem razão, não adianta continuar -q.}**

- Se pode saber que brincadeira é essa? – Draco gritou correndo por inércia – Por que estamos correndo?

- Atrás – Harry ofegou sem diminuir a velocidade **[Alcott: Essas últimas duas falas ficaram muito tensas sabe? -q] {Becca: Sabe, dependendo do que é, eu adooogo coisas tensas. Mas, com certeza absoluta, esse não é o caso.} (Baby: Eu entendi agora, depois de ler essa fanfic do demônio pela segunda vez. Q)**– Não fala só corre!

Draco girou a cabeça e viu aterrorizado que um touro miura estava correndo a toda velocidade. **(Lavi: Tourada!) {Becca: Olé!} (Baby: Touro quem? Q) (Baby: [2] ACERTA O POTTER, DÁ UMA CHIFRADA NELE E...) [Alcott: DA UCRÂNIA PRA ESPANHA] {Becca: Parece que estávamos errados quanto à capacidade de aparatação dos dois pamonhas. Q}**

- Maldição! – ofegou enquanto corria mancando tanto como podiam suas aristocráticas pernas. **(Lavi: Ui! Corre, mona, ou outra coisa vai te pegar por trás e você não vai gostar!)(Baby: Tipo, a contragosto, mas eu ri agora. xD Do comentário da Lavi. A fanfic é sem graça alguma. e-e)[Alcott: Arranca a bota, viado de merda] {Becca morrendo de rir do comentário da Lavi e do comentário do Alcott. XD}**

- Merda, merda, merda! – Draco repetia sem cessar, para tormento de Harry – Estamos presos numa maldita árvore,**[Alcott: Cum'é?] {Becca: Mas não é que a bicha corre rápido? Q}** com um touro que olha pra gente com muita raiva lá embaixo, e ainda por cima esse maldito galho estava fincando na minha bunda. **(Lavi: Vai dizer que você não tá gostando do galho na sua bunda, Draquito?)[Alcott: Ele quer é o chifre] {Becca: Pois é, o galho é muito fino pra ele.}**

- Quer parar de reclamar? – suplicou desesperado – Eu estou igual a você e não reclamo. **(Lavi: Não, Potter, você aproveita em silêncio!) [Alcott: É que você é o da galhada #trocadilhoinfame (patronodoveado)] {Becca: É como eu sempre digo, viadagem é hereditária².}**

- Isso é por que você não é um Malfoy... – olhou o roto **{Becca: WTF?}** de seu amigo que parecia a ponto de lhe mandar um cruciatus e reconsiderou o que ia dizer. Em vez disso pediu – Por que não mata o touro**? (Lavi: Coitado do bichinho!)(Baby: Por que você não mata o Potter e APARATA DAÍ? Ò_Ó)[Alcott: Baby de PatoBranco -q] {Becca: Eu é que vou aparatar daqui. Fui!}**

- O que? – perguntou atônito. **(Lavi: O touro engoliu o acento?)**

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, mata ele **(Lavi: "Mate-o". E cadê as porras dos pontos finais dessa maldita fanfic, hein, beta?)(Baby: Nóis mata ele, nóis pega ele, o #Smeaglefeelings.)** – o loiro repetiu – Você é auror,**[Alcott: APARATAÇÃO5]**tem licença para matar não é? Então? **(Lavi: Cara, isso soou tão James Bond! Imaginem o Harry de terno, apontando uma arma e dizendo: "Bond, Harry Bond" WTF?) {Becca: Isso é pior que a minha ideia do Potty passeando com o peixe boi. O_o} (Baby: HARRY BOND. EU PENSEI EM SUPER BOND, LICENÇA.)[Alcott: Sim, apresentando sua arma -QQ]**

- Não posso fazer isso **(Lavi: Vírgula)** Draco. **[Alcott: Desista Lavi, não há salvação] (Baby: Você tentou, cara amiga. Desista enquanto há tempo.) {Becca: Desista. Você sabe que temos razão.} (Lavi: Eu não vou desistir! Eu ainda tenho esperança de que os autores vão aprender a usar a pontuação corretamente! u.u9) {Becca: Sonha, bem.}**

- Por que não? **(Lavi: A biba não mata nem uma mosca quanto mais um touro!)** Pode lançar um avada**{Becca: Eu jurava que Avada era com letra maiúscula. Ço.o}** a um cristão, por que não poderia lançar um nesse monte de pêlos – disse olhando o touro que parecia cada vez mais zangado. **(Lavi: Aposto que o touro tá de olho na cueca vermelha do Draco!)**

- Draco, meu trabalho é serio, **(Lavi: Tão sério que você lançou um Avada no acento, né?)** só posso lançar um Avada em caso de extrema necessidade. Do contrário **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** seria homicídio.

- Nesse caso seria touricidio **(Lavi: Neologismo rula! *ignorando o ponto final que o Draco engoliu*){Becca: Meu Merlin, que neura a dessa mulher.} {Becca [2]: Touricídio. Que palavra linda –n.}** – Draco argumentou – E este é definitivamente um caso de extrema necessidade.**[Alcott: O bumbum albino tá ficando assado :3]**

- Não posso **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** Draco **{Becca: E ela não desiste.}** – Harry replicou – Não nos permitem usar maldições imperdoáveis a meu bel prazer. **(Lavi: Releiam a frase e encontrem o erro)(Baby: Vale uma varinha da alcaçuz!)** **{Becca: E uma caixa de sapinho de chocolate.}** O ministério detectaria e eu teria que dar muitas explicações. Além do mais olha sua cara, não seria capaz de matá-lo. **(Lavi: A cara do touro ou a cara do Draco?)(Baby: Meio confuso, isso.) {Becca: É o mundo trash. Fazer o quê? *lixa as unhas.*}**

- Sua cara? Pois pra prece que ele quer nos almoçar. **(Lavi: Não, Draco, ele quer te pegar... por trás) (Lavi [2]: "Pra prece"? O touro que almoçar os dois bruxinhos pra poder fazer uma prece? What? Cadê a beta? [152456]) {Becca lança Crucio's na Lavi²} (Baby: Prece? Tipo, pra que santo e/ou deus?)[Alcott: Rezem pra Misera]**

- Draco, os touros são herbívoros. **(Lavi: Isso mesmo. E ele quer comer duas florzinhas!) [Alcott: Touros não atravessam um pasto quando veem dois garotos e fica esperando eles descerem da árvore, que patético, tenho dó] {Becca: Se fosse Tom, o motorista, eu até acreditava. Mas um touro? Vão para o inferno!}**

- Pois esse não parece – ficou quieto um minuto, se remexendo no galho **{Becca: Se remexendo, é? Hummm, homosékçual.}** – Então o que a gente faz? Minha bunda está me matando. **{Becca imagina a bunda do Draco apontando uma varinha pra ele: Acho que vou vomitar e já volto. *corre pro banheiro*.}(Lavi: Acho que o galho que está dentro da sua bunda, é que está te matando)**

- Então teve festa ontem à noite, hein **(Lavi: Ponto de interrogação? Oi?)** – Harry caçoou, mas diante do olhar feroz do outro, apressou em agregar – Tudo bem, não fique com raiva, eu tenho uma idéia – e tirando sua varinha do bolso de sua calça – Accio vaca! **(Lavi: Chamou a Pansy? O.o)(Baby: Chamou a Ginny? O.o) {Becca: Chamou a Cho? O.o} [Alcott: Chamou McGonagall? #fail] {Becca: Ei! Não fala assim da Tia Minerva! Ela é lecau =)}**

- Harry **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** você não que pode convocar uma vaca do nada e... – calou ao observar uma enorme vaca que se aproximava deles voando, para pousar a pouca distancia **(Baby: A vaca engoliu o acento.)[Alcott: E assim! Vacas do mundo todo vieram ao encontro de Harry Potter! E os indianos o vangloriaram até o fim dos dias. Fim] {Becca: O_O}** de onde eles estavam e do touro Miura **(Lavi: Sério, imaginem a cena e riam comigo! xD) {Becca: É rir pra não chorar, né?}** – Certo **(Lavi: Vírgula)**gênio, você convocou uma vaca. E como supõe que isso vá resolver nosso problema? De fato agora a gente tem um problema em dobro.

- Pois enquanto a vaca distrai o touro, a gente pode descer e fugir.

- E como essa maldita vaca vai distrair o touro **(Lavi: Ponto de interrogação? Oi? [2])–[Alcott: Não há biologia em Hogwarts né?**]**{Becca: Infelizmente, não.}** Draco perguntou olhando de novo para os animais – Oh **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** por Merlin! – exclamou ficando de todas as cores do arco íris **(Lavi: Taí uma imagem que o Draco conhece bem!) {Becca: Bota conhece nisso. Q} (Baby: e-e pra Lavi. Q)** e fazendo uma cara de profundo desagrado – Oh **(Lavi: Vírgula!)**por Merlin!

Embora, porém **(Lavi: Ou usa "embora" ou usa "porém". Cadê a beta? [156125])** **{Becca: AH, EU DESISTO DESSA MERDA! #FelipeNetofeelings.}** estando muito incomodado Harry não pode evitar rir.

- Foi você que perguntou. **(Baby: Perguntou merda nenhuma, não vi ponto de interrogação. ò_ó) {Becca: É que o ponto de interrogação foi engolido pela vaca.}**

- Pois entre as minhas prioridades não estava ver como se fazem os bezerros – Draco queixou com desdém. **[Alcott: Mas pavões ele até aproveita e vai junto]**

- Nem nas minhas tampouco, mas definitivamente estão distraídos, então desce e corre! **(Lavi: "Corre em direção ao arco-íris, Draco!") {Becca: "Corre e voa com as borboletas, Draco!"} (Baby: "Corre aqui pra casa, Draco")[Alcott: E Draco correu com todas as forças que possuía depois de ver o boi em coito com a vaca e só jogou do precipício]**

- Jamais escutou bem! **(Lavi: Era uma pergunta? E cadê a vírgula?) {Becca: Eu juro que tinha lido "Jamais escuto bem!" Q}**JAMAIS! Penso em voltar ao mundo trouxa, mas nem morto.

Harry estava em dúvidas se disparava a rir pelo absurdo que estava acontecendo com eles ou começar a chorar pela situação cada vez mais complicada. A visão de um loiro muito zangado decidiu a balança e, sentando no chão **(Lavi: Vírgula!)**começou a gargalhar sem parar. **{Becca: É incrível como o Potter é retardado nos trashs. Não que ele já não seja um pouquinho, mas...}**

- Posso saber do que você ri agora? **(Lavi: De você, idiota) {Becca: Da vaca e do touro é que não é, sua lombriga loira}.** – o outro lhe perguntou com sua expressão cada vez mais escura. **(Lavi imagina os contra-regras aparecendo e pintando o rosto do Draco com tinta preta) (Baby: Como uma pessoa que era praticamente transparente consegue ficar cada vez mais escura?) {Becca: Com a visão magavilhosa do Potter, tudo é possível.}**

- Se você visse como está agora – disse entre as gargalhadas, limpando as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso.

- Pois você não é nenhum modelo de roupa de verão **(Lavi: Não é mesmo!) (Baby: Nem de verão, nem de inverno, de merda alguma.)** – replicou o loiro sem mudar a expressão, embora uma faísca de diversão quisesse surgir em seus olhos**.[Alcott: Se joga no fogo da juventude] {Becca: Se joga, bee! #fail}**

- Mas meu querido amigo **(Lavi: Querido amigo? Eu tô falando... Essa amizade tá muito colorida!){Becca: E qual é novidade? Se o Draquito já e de todas as cores do arco-íris, imagina o Potty.}** – disse o moreno levantando e pegando Draco por um braço e o animando a continuar a caminhada – Eu não sou um Malfoy. Posso viver com isso. **[Alcott: Viado, viado, viado, viado]**

- Nisso você tem razão – o loiro agora sorriu com arrogância. Depois se olhou – Se me vissem agora, todos meus ancestrais tornariam a morrer por causa da humilhação – se queixou penosamente. **(Lavi: Ui! Sossega a frescura, mona!)**

- Mas dado que não há nenhum ancestral Malfoy a vista , esquece e vamos continuar caminhando, estamos atrasados. **(Lavi: Atrasados pra quê?) (Baby: Marcaram hora no cabeleireiro, foi? Botar fofoca em dia.) {Becca: O Potty bem que precisa dar um jeito naquele arame enfarpado que ele chama de cabelo.}**

Caminharam meia hora mais até que se encontraram em um pequeno bosque. **(Lavi:  
>Imaginem a cena: dois veados no meio de um bosque, correndo em meio às flores! (E eu tô falando do animal! -n))(Baby: Eu pensei no outro sentido da palavra. Q) {Becca: Então somos duas. Q}<strong>Harry seguia andandosem olhar para trás, quando de repente percebeu que estava sozinho. Voltou seu rosto preocupado, para ver que Draco tinha ficado uns metros para trás, olhando os galhos de uma árvore**.[Alcott: Tão atraentes para o loiro] {Becca: Parece que o galho de antes não foi o suficiente pra ele.}**Voltou até chegar perto de Draco. **(Lavi: Mas você gosta de um galho, hein, Draco?)**

- O que foi **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** Draco? Por que parou? **(Lavi: Ele tá comparando esse galho com o galho que estava na bunda dele momentos antes e vendo qual dois é melhor pra dar prazer)**

- Tenho fome – explicou seu amigo. **(Lavi: Me deixa te comer, Potter?)[Alcott: Foi só ver a galhada]**

- Eu também, então vamos, quanto antes cheguemos mais cedo comeremos. **(Lavi: Acho que vocês serão é comidos quando voltarem, se é que me entendem.) [Alcott: Oh Harry, assim broxas o Malfoy] {Becca: Tadinho do Draco, tão necessitado. Baby, vem ajudar ele!}**

- Não – Draco negou enquanto seu olhar estava fixo na árvore – Essas frutas parecem muito apetitosas.**[Alcott: Foi o que a cobra disse a Eva -q #euseilámasseiquedeuemmerda]**

- Você sabe que fruta é? **(Lavi: Ah, Potter, ele sabe! Já faz muito tempo que ele descobriu que é uma fruta!) {Becca: É a frutinha do conde.}**

- Não. **(Lavi: Draco, não negue!) {Becca: Quanto mais cedo você sair do armário, melhor.}**

- Eu também não conheço **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** Draco. Não me parece uma boa idéia que você coma coisas que não conhece. Pode ser venenosa. **(Lavi: Venenosa é a biba Malfoy!) {Becca: Qual delas?}**

- Besteira – Draco disse esticando seu braço e apanhando uma fruta. A olhou duvidoso uns instantes, mas sua fome falou mais alto e lhe deu uma enorme mordida – Merlin **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** que delicia! Quer?**{Becca: Foram tantos pensamentos pervertidos que passaram pela minha cabeça... :P}**

- Melhor não – Harry rejeitou – Se é venenosa é melhor que um dos dois fique saudável para poder pedir ajuda.

- Não entendo por que a gente não pode aparatar na Batravia e pronto – Draco dizia enquanto comia sua terceira fruta. **(Lavi: Sério, esse lugar realmente existe?)(Baby: ELE PENSOU EM APARATAÇÃO. MEU ORGULHO. 3)[Alcott: AMÉM, MERLIN, NADA FOI EM VÃO!] {Becca: OBRIGADA, SALAZAR!}**

- Draco **(Lavi: Vírgula!)**você está comendo mais que Ron. **(Baby: Caramba. Que proeza.){Becca: Se ele tá comendo mais que o Weasel, vai engolir a árvore inteira.}** Embora não seja venenosa pode te fazer mal – Harry advertiu antes de acrescentar – Sobre sua perguntar, lembre-se que nos disseram que em toda essa zona estão proibidas as aparatações a não ser que seja um Auror e você não é. **(Lavi: Preconceito!) (Baby: PRECONCEITO. A MAGIA É DELE E ELE USA COMO QUER. Ò_Ó) [Alcott: Essa foi a maior mentira que eu já ouvi, como um pasto é protegido de aparatação e como só aurores conseguem aparatar? õ-o] {Becca: Será que eles nunca ouviram falar de APARATAÇÃO ACOMPANHADA?}**

- Quanta estupidez – replicou levando sua mão no seu traseiro e se coçando. **(Lavi: Merlin, esse loiro não para de pagar mico!) [Alcott: Momento de dominação de seus ancestrais Homo habilis] {Becca: Aonde foi parar todo aquele orgulho aristocrático, hein Draquito?}**

- Draco **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** tudo bem?

- Por que pergunta?

- É a quinta vez que te vejo coçar o traseiro. **(Lavi: E você tá contando por que, Potter?) (Baby: Ele gosta. 8D) {Becca: Potty tá de olha na bunda albina do Draco:p} [Alcott: É que arde]**

- Você está prestando muita atenção no meu traseiro pelo que vejo – Draco disse sem malicia. **(Lavi: Eu percebi a mesma coisa, Draquito!) (Baby: Três, mon amour.) {Becca: Quatro, sweet heart.} [Alcott: Merlin, me salve]**

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não precisamente – respondeu – O que ocorre é que digamos... você não é nada discreto. **(Lavi: E você é, filhote de cruz-credo?)(Baby: Claro, Potter é sinônimo de discrição. Q) {Becca: Potter é tão discreto quanto o Hagrid dirigindo a moto do Sirius.}**

- Calado e caminha.

Continuaram caminhando em silencio **(Lavi: Silêncio tem acento!) {Becca: Era tanto silêncio que o acento foi embora #fail}** uns minutos até que Draco não agüentou mais. **(Lavi: Não tem mais trema) {Becca: E, com a ausência do circunflexo, veio o trema.}**

- Harry?

- Hummm?**[Alcott: BOIOLAA 8DD]** – o outro murmurou distraído. (**Lavi: Murmurou ou gemeu? Esse "Hummm" foi muito suspeito!)**

- Ta coçando – confessou desesperado.

- Onde? – Harry continuava prestando mais atenção no caminho que no loiro. **(Lavi: No espaço onde deveria estar seu cérebro, Potter!) (Baby riu até cair, mas concorda.) {Becca também.}**

- Onde você acha? Onde eu tenho coçado desde uns minutos?

Ante o tom desesperado da voz, Harry parou e olhou para Draco.

- Coça muito? **(Lavi: O rapaz fala em um tom desesperado e a anta pergunta se tá coçando muito!) {Becca: Anos de convivência com o Weasley dá nisso.}**

Draco repentinamente envergonhado assentiu.

- Eu te avisei para não comer a fruta, o mais certo é que te deu alergia.

- Alergia? Só na bunda? – Draco perguntou em dúvida. **(Lavi: É, tinha que ser na bunda, né, biba?) [Alcott: Malfoys falam nádegas -q]**

- Existem alimentos que tem efeitos estranhos, me parece à única explicação possível, a menos que... – o olhou com um sorriso zombador – Ontem você e Remus tenham provado algo que não me contou **(Lavi: E a vida sexual dos dois te interessa, Potter?) {Becca: A vida sexual desse casal dos infernos não devia interessar ninguém. É nojento demais.}**– disse ignorando o enfurecido olhar cinza – Tudo bem vamos ver do que se trata. Desce as calças. **(Lavi: Começou o abuso! O caminhoneiro perdeu o posto pro Santo Potter!) (Baby: Eu paro agora, e minha inocência onde fica?) [Alcott: FUI-ME] {Becca: Espera, me leva junto!}**

- Descer as calças? **(Lavi: Não, subi-las. O neurônios loiros começaram a afetar a sua audição, Draco?)(Baby: Não, dançar a macarena com suas calças.)** – o loiro repetiu – Oh não, isso não. **(Lavi: Tá com vergonha, neném?)**

- Então como quer que eu veja o que você tem? **(Lavi: Com visão de raio-x, que nem o Superman!)(Baby: O que ele tem te interessa, Potter? 8D~) {Becca: Hmmm, Potty super interessado no que o Draco tem.}**

- Não precisa ver, lança um feitiço curativo e pronto, mas eu não te mostro minha bunda. **(Lavi: Tá com medo do Potter gostar da sua bunda e querer te traçar, Draco?) {Becca: Se acontecesse eu não me importava. *esfrega as mãos, com um olhar malicioso.*}**

- Ela é tão feia assim? –Harry perguntou caçoando **{Becca: Bahhh. Se eu fosse o Draquito, não deixa assim.}**, mas em seguida ficou serio **(Lavi: Já disse que sério tem acento!)** de novo – Deixa de frescura e me mostra. Primeiro tenho que ver o problema para poder lançar o feitiço adequado. E anda logo que estamos atrasados.

- Ainda ta **(Lavi: Diminui o verbo e esquece o acento. Cadê a beta?)** **{Becca: Por Modred, assim não dá!}**coçando – Draco se queixou uma vez mais – Este feitiço que você lançou não funcionou.

- Eu te disse que melhoraria, mas que não te curaria de tudo, para isso precisa por uma poção que neste momento não possuímos – Harry explicou enquanto chegavam ao fim do bosquezinho – Terá que esperar até que o efeito do veneno passe. Hei! – disse entusiasmado – Chegamos à estrada e olha que sorte, lá vem o ônibus – exclamou mostrando um veículo que se aproximava. **(Lavi: Draquito, que até agora tava dando chilique, vai andar de busão? Ah, meu Merlin! XD) (Baby: A honra de mon amour está no ralo.) {Becca: Ih, Baby, já tava lá no começo da fic.}**

- Um ônibus? – Draco repetiu irônico, olhando o armário **{Becca: "... que dava direto para o mundo de Nárnia."}** **(Lavi: Armário? Não tinha comparação melhor, não?) (Baby: O Noitibus Andante. LALAU, MON AMOUR DOIS. *O*)**que tinha parado bem em frente deles – Mais parece uma cafeteira com rodas. Eu não entro nesse calhambeque. **(Lavi canta: Meu calhambeque bi bi! (8))(Baby: Eu pensei nisso, Lavi!)**

- Pois eu não quero ficar uma hora esperando debaixo do sol **(Lavi: Tem sol?) [Alcott: Sol encontra Batravia?]** – Harry declarou convicto – Então mexe esse lindo e irritado traseirinho Malfoy e sobe**! {Becca: Eu sempre soube que, por debaixo de todo aquela raiva, O Potty amava a bunda albina do Draco!}** – terminou o empurrando pela porta.

Indignado **(Lavi: Vírgula!)**Draco subiu no par de degraus e **{Becca: Vou entrar na da Lavi. Vírgula!}**sem nem sequer cumprimentar o motorista **{Becca: Vírgula!}**entrou no veículo olhando ao redor com cara de nojo. **(Lavi: Imagem impagável!)(Baby: Quer ver o motorista querer molestar o Draco também? Q)**

- Bom dia **(Lavi: Vírgula)** senhor – Harry disse com cortesia **{Becca: Vírgula!}** subindo atrás dele – Você passa pela Batravia? **(Lavi: Bavaria? O estado da Alemanha (Baviera) ou a cerveja? –q)**

O homem que estava olhando Draco com cara de poucos amigos, olhou para Harry e respondeu educadamente.

- Sim **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** senhor. Vocês vão para lá**? (Lavi: "Não, só estamos perguntando pra tirar uma com a tua cara de otário!") (Baby: Repito: TINHA QUE SER TROUXA.) [Alcott: TROUXA U-U] {Becca: Eu me pergunto como alguém é idiota a ponto de fazer uma pergunta dessas.}**

- É claro. Senão pra que a gente iria perguntar? – Draco disse irônico. **(Lavi: É por essas e outras que eu adoro essa biba loira!) {Becca: We are 2} (Baby: É por essas e outras que eu me derreto pelo Draco. *-* #ignorando-a-Lavi#) [Alcott: Ainda quero matá-lo 8D](Baby: O Alcott não sabe o que diz, tadin')**

Um novo olhar de desagrado do motorista.

- Agradeceríamos se pudesse nos levar – Harry interveio de novo, distraindo a atenção do homem enquanto lançava um olhar de advertência para Draco. **(Lavi: "Mais uma palavra e eu te dou um soco que vai te mandar pro outro lado do seu bosque de arco-íris, sua bicha!")**

Harry entrou no veiculo e viu que só havia mais dois ocupantes, um homem robusto que ocupava dois assentos e um jovem pálido e magro que olhou Harry com cara de ovelha no matadouro. **(Lavi: Sério, as comparações dessa autora me dão medo) {Becca: A**_**autora**_**me dá medo.} [Alcott: Autora não teve uma infância feliz não -q]**

Foi até onde Draco estava e sentou a seu lado. Um novo gesto enfurecido do loiro lhe chamou a atenção.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Este é o único lugar meio decente neste calhambeque e olha o que diz – exclamou zangado. **(Lavi: Ai, mona, relaxa que o calhambeque é firme!) {Becca: Com certeza é melhor que a antiga vã do meu tio.}**

- Muito cuidado com o que chama de calhambeque jovem **(Lavi: O calhambeque é jovem? O que a falta de uma vírgula não faz!) {Becca: Calhambeque jovem é o meu avô usando um vestido vermelho e batom rosa, dançando a macarena com a Xuxa.}** – o motorista disse começando a perder a paciência. 

Harry para prevenir a disputa que se aproximava leu em voz alta.

"Os homens loiros e lindos são definitivamente burros.". **(Lavi: Tratando-se do Draco, eu concordo. #apanha da Baby de novo#)(Baby: A Lavi tá pedindo, é sério. e-e)[Alcott: Vai na garganta dela, Baby 8D](Baby: GOD OF WAR. \O\) {Becca: O.O Melhor eu nem dizer nada.}**

- Você não tem com que se preocupar – o rapaz magro comentou com malicia – Você só é loiro. **(Lavi: Malícia tem acento! E, rapazinho coadjuvante, shiu!)(Baby: FICA QUIETO. MAIS UM PRA MOLESTAR O DRACO, NÃO. E-E)[Alcott: Esses molestadores estão por todos os veículos, OHNOES]**

Harry rodou os olhos, enquanto impedia com a mão que Draco puxasse sua varinha e lançasse uma maldição. Está **(Lavi: Quando é pra ter acento não tem e quando não é pra ter, tem. Tem certeza que essa fic teve beta?)(Baby: Mentiiiiira, foi só pra dar status.) {Becca: E-E}** viagem estava se convertendo na mais estranha que já tinha feito em sua vida**.[Alcott: A fanfic mais estranha também, obrigado]**

Draco cochilava desconfortável, quando um pulo do ônibus, mais brusco que o habitual, fez com que ele batesse sua cara no vidro da janela em que se apoiava o despertando violentamente. **(Lavi: Que cena linda! XD) [Lavi[2]: Que cena "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban"!)(Baby: Eu tava vendo ontem. Sirius. *o*) {Becca: Sai pra lá, que esse meu! *puxa o Tio Sisi pra longe da Baby*.} [Alcott: Ri da cara do Harry q]**

- Mas que merda...! – exclamou colocando uma mão na testa onde estava começando a aparecer um enorme galo. Olhou ao redor e viu que no ônibus só estavam ele e Harry.

- Temos um problema – o motorista explicou – Há um burro no meio do caminho. **(Lavi: Você?) (Baby: O Potter?) {Becca: O Weasley?} [Alcott: Draco, of course] (Baby: Alcott é outro que tá pedindo. e-e)**

- Um burro? **[Alcott: Burros na Batravia? õ-o]**– Draco repetiu aturdido, mas se recompôs de imediato – Passa por cima. **(Lavi: Suaê, Malfoy! Impõe! Tá no meu caminho, eu passô pu sima!) (Baby: SUMEMO, DRACO. ASSIM QUE SE FAZ, MEU ORGULHO. 3) [Alcott: APARATAÇÃO4148] {Becca: APARATAÇÃO4149}**

- O que? **(Lavi: O burro em questão é o acento circunflexo que deveria estar aqui?)**Isso o mataria – o homem disse. **(Lavi: Jura? Eu nem tinha pensado nessa consequência!) (Baby: Nem passou pela nossa cabeça! Obrigada por dizer, Capitão Óbvio!) {Becca: Eu me impressiono com vossa inteligência.} [Alcott: Ah, o senhor é tão inteligentemente admirável {?}]**

- E daí?**[Alcott: STRIKE 1]**

- Os burros estão em perigo de extinção e matá-los é um crime. **(Lavi: Os burros? Os burros? Ah, tá bom! Senta lá, vai!) (Baby: Ai, meu pai. _) [Alcott: Oxe, burro é o que mais tem -q] (Baby: Em todos os sentidos.) {Becca: Pô, roubaram minha piada de novo!}**

- Era só o que me faltava – Draco grunhiu entre os dentes – Primeiro **(Lavi: Vírgula!)** Harry se nega a cometer um touricidio **(Lavi: Linda palavra!)(Baby: Of couve. #Alcottentende.)[Alcott: Malfoys alteram o dicionário, não sabiam? -q]** e agora este se recusa cometer um burrocidio. **(Lavi: Neologismo rula [2]) [Alcott: Burricídio, carai] {Becca: Que coisa, Draco! O cara se recusa a te matar e tu ainda reclama? *apanha da Baby*.}** Estou rodeado de amantes dos animais. **(Lavi: A começar por você mesmo que, ao que parece, ama um lobisomem.)[Alcott: Um touro também]**

- O que podemos fazer? – Harry perguntou tentando conciliar. **(Lavi: Calar a boca, mandar as regras pros quintos dos infernos e aparatar na porra da Bavária ou sei lá o nome do lugar!)(Baby: AEAEAEAE, BOTA MORAL, LAVI. \O/) {Becca: É ISSO AE! EXPLICA PRA ELES QUEM É QUE ASSINA O CHEQUE!} [Alcott: APARATAÇÃO5765]**

- Terão que tirá-lo do meio do caminho enquanto eu passo com o ônibus. **(Lavi: E você por acaso tem noção da dificuldade que é mover um burro?) [Alcott: Mande um Expelliarmus, Harry, é tudo que há em seu arsenal]**

- E como você acha que a gente vai fazer isso?

- Usa a imaginação. **(Lavi: Auch!) [Alcott: {Não}Pegue emprestado da autora]**

Uma vez mais **(Lavi: Vírgula) (Lavi: Cara, lembrei da música da novela trouxa "Alma Gêmea" (8) O verdadeiro amor nos espera... Uma vez mais...(8))** Harry teve que evitar que Draco lançasse uma maldição e pela sua cara seria uma das imperdoáveis. **(Baby: Estou esperando um Avada até agora. Esperança é a última que morre, com o perdão do trocadilho. 8D)**

- Vamos **{Becca: Vírgula!}** Draco – o animou – Vamos tirar esse burro para que possamos continuar a viagem. **(Lavi: Avada no calhambeque bi bi!)**

Os jovens desceram do ônibus e caminharam até o burro que os olhou com sem expressão, **(Lavi: Ooooiii?) {Becca: Porque, com certeza, burros demonstram emoções.}** deixando sua cabeça de lado. (**Lavi traduz o pensamento do burrinho: "O que esses dois idiotas estão fazendo aqui?")**

- E agora que fazemos? – Draco perguntou.

- A cabeça ou a cauda?

- Que? **{Becca: Circunflexo, onde estas?}**

- Um tem que puxá-lo pela cabeça e o outro tem que empurrar. **(Lavi: Vão conseguir muito com isso!) (Baby: Nem digo o que pensei, lalalala) {Becca: 2 na Baby.} [Alcott: Lalala (8']**

- Ah não, nem cabeça nem rabo – Draco negou com firmeza antes de olhar o burro – Vamos burrinho, caminha. **(Lavi: Ui, que coisinha cuti-cuti da titia!)**E se lançarmos um "Movilius"? **(Baby: E se eu disser que essa porra não existe? =D) {Becca: A J.K. vai te agradecer.}**

- Nada de magia – Harry negou terminantemente – Há um trouxa presente.**{Becca: Então roda o pé daqui, Potter, e deixa o Draco usar magia.} (Lavi: E daí? Fo-da-se!) (Baby: Isso nunca impediu ninguém.) [Alcott: Desculpa aí, auror que não sabe aparatar] (Baby: STRIKE 2)**

- Depois lhe lançamos um "Obliviate" e... tudo bem – desistiu olhando o burro que lhe mostrava os dentes **[Alcott: Burro:"N'tão vem, viados de merda"]** – eu **empurro (Lavi: Da mesma forma que você empurrou o ponto final do penhasco?)(Baby: Não é? Draco, não seja mal com os pontos!) {Becca: Tudo bem você jogar o Potty do penhasco, mas os pontos são necessários!}**

- Certo – Harry aceitou se dirigindo a cabeça do burro e acariciando**.[Alcott ri]** Quando o animal estava tranqüilo murmurou ao loiro – Se aproxima com cuidado e quando te avisar dê um pequeno empurrão enquanto eu puxo para frente. **(Lavi: Ô, lindeza! Dois burros e um animal!) (Baby: Diga-me: Qual dos três é o racional? 8D Tempo pra pensar. *tic tac tic tac* Q) [Alcott: O BURRO *-*]**

Draco se plantou **{Becca: Como é que alguém se planta?}**na frente do rabo do animal e quando Harry gritou "JÁ" lhe deu um forte empurrão. O burro surpreso com o golpe se empinou e antes de sair a galope lançou um coice para trás, que Draco conseguiu se esquivar por pouco,**[Alcott: ._.]** mas no movimento perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de bunda no chão. **(Lavi: Dá-lhe, burrinho! xD)(Baby: Ô meu pai, o que essa atormentada tinha contra o Draco? ;-;) {Becca: Liga não, Baby. É inveja porque o Draco é seu e não dela 8D} [Alcott: Era macho]**

- Que parte do "pequeno empurrão" você não entendeu? – Harry perguntou lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar – Você está bem? **(Lavi: "Não, minha bunda tá machucada! E agora, como vou poder aproveitar a noite com o Remus?")**

- Se ignorar o fato de que, além dessa coceira infernal no traseiro, agora também ele está doendo, sim, estou bem. Merlin, não quero nem pensar em como vou explicar isso tudo para Remus! **(Lavi: Uia, eu sou vidente! Tá, meu pensamento foi mais purpurinado, mas quem liga? xD) {Becca: Além das minhas piadas, tão roubando os maus poderes também. Fui-me daqui.} (Baby: E eu repito: COM A BOCA, ANIMAL. Ò-Ó)**

Soltando uma gargalhada ante o compungido **(Baby: Oxe, falou difícil. Q) [Alcott: Ante quem? ó-ó] {Becca: O que ser isso?}** rosto de seu amigo, o moreno o ajudou a subir no ônibus, e o motorista rindo baixinho, reiniciou o caminho para Batravia. **(Lavi: Então o burrinho saiu do caminho? Tá bom que na vida real ia ser tão fácil!) {Becca: Lavi, você que já tem mais experiência na área devia saber que em trashs, ignora-se a existência da Química, Física, Matemática, Português ou qualquer outra coisa REAL nesse mundo.}**

Enfim, balançando ruidosamente, o desconjuntado veículo parou em frente um inóspito povoado.

- Chegamos a Batravia – o motorista avisou. **(Lavi: Ótimo, quando voltarem me tragam um engradado de Bavaria,sim?)**

Draco se voltou para Harry o olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- Você me faz um favor? – pediu.

- O que quiser **(Lavi: "O que você quiser, loiro da minha vida")** – o moreno estava muito penalizado por tudo o que o loiro teve que passar para acompanhá-lo.

- Na próxima vez que eu aceite ir com você a algum lugar...

- Sim?

- Atira em mim! **(Lavi: Atirar? Não é mais fácil pedir pra lançar um Avada?) (Baby: Draco andando demais com Hermione, sabendo demais dos trouxas... DHr, OMG. *¬*) [Alcott: Ele nem aparata, como espera que ele atire em você?] {Becca: Como diz a Baby, ****esperança é a última que morre, não?}**

Fim

**Lavi: Eu juro que não tomei nenhum gole de firewhisky enquanto ripava esse negócio! E Baks, valeu pela indicação!**

**Baby: Tantas vezes em que eu pensei em desistir... tantas ameaças do Alcott... nenhuma gota de firewhisky, eu acho... várias tapas na Lavi... MEU MERLIN, SÃO TANTAS EMOÇÕES. Q Agora eu só quero aproveitar a noite com... minha lição de História. Acho que o Draco podia vir me ajudar... 8D~ Baks, espere que eu ainda vou te lançar muitos Crucio's por isso! 8D**

**Becca: Eu acho que hoje fui a única a beber Firewhisky O_O Nossa, que tenso. Mas agora eu só quero saber onde mora essa autor do carai, pra poder mandar alguém buscar ela e levar pra minha Sala da Tortura *risada maléfica*.**

**P.S.: De nada, Lavi. E, Baby, que culpa eu tenho se a fic é horrível? Lance Crucio's na autora, não em mim!**

**Alcott: MANO, QUE MERDA, QUE MERDA FOI ESTA? QUE CASTANHOLA Ò-Ó; VAI APRENDER A ESCREVER CARAI, Essa aqui não passa nem pelo barco que leva ao Hades e-e"**


End file.
